Mobile devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in everyday use, including in home, office, and educational environments. For example, school districts around the world are starting to implement one-to-one technology programs that provide each student access to a mobile device, such as a tablet computer. As another example, many corporations provide employees with mobile devices to perform job-related functions on-the-go. To maintain control of the devices a school or corporation may rely on information technology (IT) administrators that maintain a roster of devices and statuses of each device. As an illustrative, non-limiting example, maintaining control of devices in the classroom may include preventing students from accessing unauthorized materials. However, relying on IT administrators for all mobile device management (MDM) may be inefficient and expensive. In some examples, based on a global positioning system (GPS) receiver of the device, an IT administrator may enforce device policies when the device is at school or at work but not when the device is away from school or work. However, using GPS may place considerable drain on a power source of the device. Further, using GPS may compromise privacy of a user of the device by providing the IT administrator an accurate location of the device (and thus the student or employee) at all times.